The present invention relates generally to a portable apparatus for blowing and vacuuming outdoor areas.
Portable blower-vacuum devices are generally used to clean outdoor areas of leaves, grass clippings, and other debris. Conventional blower-vacuum devices generally include a housing containing a motor, such as an electric motor or an internal combustion engine, and an impeller. The impeller is driven by the motor to generate an airflow from an inlet of the housing to an outlet of the housing. In a blower mode of operation, an elongated tube may be secured to the housing outlet for directional control of the airflow. In a vacuum mode of operation, an elongated tube may be secured to the housing inlet and a debris collection bag may be secured to the housing outlet.
Efforts have been made in the past to develop lightweight and relatively compact blower-vacuums that provide for easy transportation and manipulation of the blower-vacuums during use. Prior efforts have also focused on increasing the airflow of the blower-vacuum while maintaining a relatively light-weight and energy efficient power supply, reducing vibration of the blower-vacuum during use, and providing additional safety and functional features.
The present invention pertains to improvements to leaf blowers and blower-vacuums that addresses shortcomings and disadvantages associated with prior leaf blowers and blower-vacuums.
In accordance with an embodiment of one aspect of the present invention, an elongated air outlet structure of a convertible blower-vacuum, over which an elongated blower tube may be slid for attachment in a blower mode and removed in a vacuum mode, possesses a configuration that improves the ease with which the blower tube may be fitted to the air outlet. An edge of an opening in the housing defining the air outlet lies within a plane to which the axis of the outlet is not normal. The orientation of the opening assists with sliding a tube over the outlet.
In accordance with an embodiment of another aspect of the present invention, a portable blower-vacuum includes a housing of an impeller having an inlet and an outlet. A motor rotatably drives the impeller for generating an airflow from the inlet to the outlet of the housing. A cover that cooperates with the inlet in a blower mode includes a plurality of apertures disposed relative to the inlet to provide an airflow path directly into the inlet. The blower-vacuum also includes a skirt adapted to cooperate with the inlet and the cover to substantially reduce or eliminate a lateral airflow from entering the inlet by, for example, bypassing the apertures of the cover, thereby maintaining a substantially columnar airflow pattern to the inlet. A lateral or cross-directional airflow increases turbulence around the inlet. Reducing the cross-directional airflow improves performance of the blower-vacuum, resulting in an increased velocity of air at the outlet when in a blower mode.
According to an embodiment of another aspect of the present invention, a portable leaf blower includes a strain reliever adapted to substantially prevent inadvertent disengagement of an electrical power supply from an electric motor of the blower. The strain reliever includes an opening disposed near a rearward portion of the housing of the blower. A loop of an electrical cord is inserted through the opening to engage a cleat. A receptacle is located upwardly from the ring to receive a corresponding plug of the electrical cord. Forces that would otherwise disconnect the plug from the receptacle are absorbed by the ring and the cleat, thereby substantially preventing inadvertent disengagement of the electrical cord from the receptacle.
According to an embodiment of another aspect of the present invention, the cover is constructed to provide an object clearance zone to prevent damage to the cover when the blower-vacuum is seated on the ground or other supporting surface. For example, the cover includes an inverted face directed upwardly towards the inlet of the blower to form the object clearance zone. Thus, debris located on the ground is less likely to damage the cover when setting the blower upon the ground.
Other aspects and features of the invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.